


Matching Cat Ears

by eavk



Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: He was already used to Corpse’s spontaneous texts and this was one he saw every once in a while. It was exciting, and he never really knew what would appear whenever they would facetime. They only video called a handful of times, but each time Sykkuno was greeted with a new view. Once, he spent ten minutes talking to Corpse’s desk, his hand occasionally coming in to make an appearance. Another time he had spent the call staring at the light catching on the chains around Corpse’s neck as he aimed the camera just below his face.However, he never expected to see Corpse with only an eye patch obstructing the view of his face, black mask tucked underneath his chin, and a pair of purple ears sitting buried within his curls.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071920
Comments: 21
Kudos: 579





	Matching Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is double posted as a oneshot in a series and as a chapter in "catkkuno is ruining my life"

**Corpse** : hey sy, you free to ft ?

Sykkuno smiled at the text, heart kicking up a bit as he quickly looked in the small mirror on his desk for a second to see if he looked presentable. He was already used to Corpse’s spontaneous texts and this was one he saw every once in a while. It was exciting, and he never really knew what would appear whenever they would facetime. They only video called a handful of times, but each time Sykkuno was greeted with a new view. Once, he spent ten minutes talking to Corpse’s desk, his hand occasionally coming in to make an appearance. Another time he had spent the call staring at the light catching on the chains around Corpse’s neck as he aimed the camera just below his face. 

However, he never expected to see Corpse with only an eye patch obstructing the view of his face, black mask tucked underneath his chin, and a pair of purple ears sitting buried within his curls. 

Sykkuno’s eyes widened, mouth slightly dropping open in surprise. 

“Hey, Sy.” Corpse greeted, voice soft.

“H-hi Corpse, um- uh,” Sykkuno stuttered. 

Without the mask on, Sykkuno could see the grin forming on Corpse’s face, a mixture of amusement but still unsure. This wasn’t the first time Corpse was showing his face uncovered to him, but it still took his breath away each time. The view of him was slightly moving, and Sykkuno quickly realized Corpse’s hands were shaking. 

He tried to school his face into a neutral expression again. “You- you’re wearing the ears!”

“Yeah, I am. I got them in the mail the other day.” Corpse moved his phone and the shaking stopped, seemingly resting on a surface instead. It widened his view a little more, showing more of Corpse’s torso. He was wearing a black oversized jacket with the zipper pulled all the way up, his usual chains layered on top. 

“They look really cute on you!” Sykkuno said earnestly, over his initial shock. He didn't even hide his own smile as he looked at the adorable image on his screen. 

Corpse’s own expression faltered and he quickly pulled his mask up to cover the lower half of his face. He coughed a bit, then ran a hand roughly through the front of his hair, opposite of the careful way Sykkuno would often fix his. 

Sykkuno’s face fell. “O-oh Corpse, did I say something wrong? Uh-”

“No, no! You’re fine Sykkuno. I- I just, um- I- your-” Corpse stopped and took a deep breath. “Fuck, okay. It’s fine Sykkuno. You- you didn’t say anything bad. I just got a little self conscious, b-because of the way you were, uh. Looking at me.” 

“Oh, sorry! Sh-should I turn off my face cam-?” Sykkuno suggested, already reaching a hand up to his phone. 

“No! It’s- it’s _me._ Not you, dont- dont worry.”

“Okay Corpse, just you know, don’t be afraid to tell me if I do make you uncomfortable.” 

Although the mask was now covering it, Sykkuno could see the hint of a small smile that spread on Corpse’s face with the way his eyes curved. Sykkuno chose to ignore the red creeping up above the mask where it didn’t fully cover Corpse’s cheeks. Maybe it was hot in his room. 

“They look great!” Sykkuno said again. “I saw she gave you a few pairs too?”

“Yeah, they're all really nice, but the purple ones are my favorite. I had the horns on earlier too, for- uh,” Corpse touched his hair again. “But, I took them off after a while cause they were a bit uncomfortable to walk around with.”

Sykkuno smiled to himself at the image of Corpse wearing cat ears by himself in his house doing whatever he did in a day. He always vaguely wondered if Corpse’s fascination with cat ears was a joke, but it seemed like he genuinely enjoyed wearing it as if it was a normal accessory. 

Corpse spoke up again. “So yeah, I just- I just wanted to show you the ears. Because you showed me yours.” 

“Oh right, we match now! Should I-“ Sykkuno started to laugh, “well should I wear them too? So we can fully match?”

“I- uh, I mean, yeah if that’s- if you have them like, nearby…” 

Sykkuno grinned, bringing his hand up to cover it partially. He told Corpse to wait a second then slightly moved off screen to grab the green Among Us pair hanging behind on the side of his desk. He carefully placed them on his head, careful to not flatten his hair. 

They both couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous of an image the two of them made. 

“Oh right, she sent me a collar, too.” Corpse pulled the zipper of his jacket a few inches down, revealing the cloth wrapped around his neck, a pretty purple matching the ears. The zipper caught on Corpse’s ring as he placed his hand back down, opening it up even wider. Sykkuno realized he was shirtless underneath, pale skin peeking through. 

Sykkuno felt his heart stutter and he didn’t realize he had been staring silently until Corpse started to cough awkwardly and clear his throat, his Adam's apple rolling underneath the lace. 

Suddenly, the image of Corpse wearing cat ears _and_ the collar didn’t seem so innocently cute as Sykkuno had initially thought. 

“Sy-Sykkuno?”

“O-oh sorry, um I don’t- I spaced out for a second there, um.”

“You-you’re fine.” 

“They’re- that’s really cute too, Corpse.” Sykkuno said weakly. He cleared his throat, “I-I guess I um. Understand the ah, appeal, now.” 

Sykkuno tried to keep his face normal as he started panicking internally, not knowing why he said that out loud. Corpse stared at him for a second before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sykkuno brought both hands up to cover his face, laughing along. 

“I see I’ve enlightened you..” Corpse said between laughs. “There’s a reason your chat freaks out whenever you get a new pair.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Corpse. You went through all that trouble to take a picture and I never even posted it.”

“It’s okay, Sykkuno. It really wasn’t a bother. I know you don’t like to post pictures of yourself often.” Corpse brought a hand to his neck again. “That reminds me, uh. I actually called you because- well, I _did_ want to show you how they looked like, but I also had this crazy idea of posting a picture- a picture of me wearing them.”

Sykkuno’s eyebrows raised, surprised.

Corpse continued, gaze lowering. “Without- without my face showing, _obviously,_ but uh. I even fucking took the picture, just a quick one of the top of my head with the horns you know, but then right after I started panicking and- and that’s why I called you.” He sounded out of breath, words running together, his anxiety rushing back in. 

Sykkuno tried to not show too much concern on his face, not wanting to make Corpse feel even more anxious. “I think you should do whatever you're comfortable with, Corpse.” He said gently. 

“The thing is, I _do_ want to post it, because you know its basically my fucking brand at this point and I really do appreciate the girl who made them for us. Plus, they just look sick and everyone already kinda knows what my hair looks like, so it’s not like I’m revealing anything _new-_ but I’m still fucking terrified.” 

Sykkuno pondered a bit. “I mean- I, I could maybe post the picture you took of me, too?” He suggested. “So, you know, you’re not alone.”

Corpse’s head whipped up, eyes widening. “But, I thought you didn't want to?” 

“Yeah, yeah. But I mean, if _you’re_ doing it-”

“No, Sykkuno, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to.” Corpse said abruptly, shaking his head. 

“It's really okay, Corpse.” Sykkuno smiled, “I actually kind of wanted to post it too, but I felt like people were getting annoyed with me talking about it.”

Corpse smirked slightly. “Trust me, they aren’t.” His expression faded to be hesitant again. “I- only if you’re sure, Sykkuno.”

“I am.” Sykkuno said more assuredly, nodding. The bells on his ears jingled along with the movement. An idea popped into Corpse’s head.

“Wait, What if-” he hesitated. 

“Hm?” 

“What if we posted each other’s pic? Instead of our own?” Corpse said. 

“You mean I post the picture of you?” 

“Yeah, would that be too crazy?”

“Uhh,” Sykkuno said, shocked. 

“I-I don’t know, I just thought that, I-” Corpse started stuttering again, and Sykkuno quickly stopped him.

“Well, I mean sure, why not?” he said, smiling. 

Corpse paused for a second before nodding, seemingly energized again. “Okay, okay, _fuck,_ let me text the pic to you.” Corpse grabbed his phone and the paused screen popped up as he exited the app. 

“Oh right, you already have mine.” Sykkuno said. His phone pinged with a text notification and he moved to open it.

It was black and white and looked like it was taken in a dimmed room, the grain of the photo adding to the effect. Only the very top of Corpse’s head was showing, a few inches of curls framing the cat ears. Corpse included a hand touching the edge of the ears. It was a bit blurred, like it was taken mid-movement, but the chunky rings stacked on his fingers and black chipped nail polish visible on his thumb were visible enough, making it extremely clear who it was. 

“Oh, the picture doesn’t show the collar.” Sykkuno pointed out instantly.

“Yeah, had to compromise. But it's okay.” Corpse opened up the facetime app again, his face coming into view, mask pulled back down under his chin. “That can be just for your eyes.”

Sykkuno sputtered as Corpse grinned widely, all tension seeming to be gone now. Sykkuno was relieved to see him relaxed and comfortable again, but his own heart was pounding. 

Corpse continued, _“Fuck,”_ he let out a laugh. “This is gonna fucking _break_ twitter.”

Sykkuno laughed, “Yeah, uh.” 

“I can't believe we’re actually doing this. Oh shit, what should the caption be?”

“Oh right! Hmmm.” Sykkuno hummed. “Oh, I have an idea! Let me just text it to you.” He could hear Corpse’s phone ping through the call. 

“Sykkuno, you really want to break this fucking bird app, don’t you?”

“I mean, if we’re gonna do it... might as well go all out, right? And I- I don't think it's _that_ crazy, it’s a little predictable, I think.” 

“At this point anything you put will destroy people.”

“W-well it’s because it’ll be a picture of you, Corpse! But um, what are you gonna put?”

Corpse grinned. “Don’t worry about it, baby.”

**@sykkuno** : put on the cat ears @corpse_husband !! 

**@corpse_husband** : catboys are ruining my fucking life :)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s about time i write sykkuno being flustered by corpse. also i’m a fucking sucker for corpse calling sykkuno ‘sy’ and i have and will continue to write it in every fic i can, thank you. 
> 
> sorry their captions are a bit lame ;-; i wanted to be realistic but also couldn’t think of anything else hahaha


End file.
